Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)
'''Fix-It Felix, Jr.' is the tritagonist of Wreck-It Ralph and the titular protagonist of his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Official Bio Fix-It Felix Jr.: The All-Around Good Guy "Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute." Official Stats *Popularity - 100% *Goodness - 100% *Heroism - 100% *Spiteful - 0% Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumber's outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears brown leather workboots and workgloves along with a plumber's toolbelt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father. This hammer allows Felix to fix nearly anything with a single tap, including physical injuries. His appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt and a slightly different utility belt. However, the design changed into a blue shirt with a name tag on it, and the belt's appearance changed as well. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, and kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has parties thrown in his honor. During the parties, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic towards him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix also shows he has a romantic side, as seen when he develops the "honeyglows" for Sergeant Calhoun. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's; he is good right down to his core. Felix often is the peacekeeper between Ralph and the Nicelanders and is the one to step between the two parties in a quarrel. In the beginning of the film, he merely thought of Ralph as his colleague, but as the story went on, he began to refer to see through his eyes and think of him as a friend, later calling him his "brother," in a friendly manner. Memorable Quotes * "Stand by, my Q*Bertese is a little rusty." * "Why, thank you, friend!" * "Ralph, abandoned his game!" * "I can fix it!" * "WHY DO I FIX EVERYTHING I TOUCH??!!" * "Oh, I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm. * "Ma'am I just gotta tell ya... You are one dynamite gal!" * 'I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma'am... from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr." * "Ralph's gone Turbo?" * "And it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks." * "Look at that high definition! Your face... it's amazing." * "Jiminy jaminy!" * "I met the most dynamite gal. Oh, she gives me the honey glow something awful!" * "You don't know what it's like to be rejected, and treated like a criminal." * "I don't have to do boo, forgive my potty-mouth." '' * ''I wish I knew, ma'am. He was acting all squirrely last night, going on about cake and medals.... but I never thought he'd go Turbo.."'' * "We can fix it!" * "Oh my land! Where is he?" * "Ralph probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tapper's again." * "I can fix it! I can fix it!" * "Ralph, Quarter Alert. Game on!" * (To Calhoun) "You mean business!" * "What's that he says?" (Imitating Ralph) "I'm gonna wreck it!" * "I don't have to do BOO, forgive my potty mouth." * "Oh my land" * "I've been higgledly-piggldly all over creation looking for you! I almost DROWNED in chocolate milk mix! And then... I met the most dynamite gal, oh she gives me the honeyglows somethin' awful...! But she REBUFFED my affections...! AND THEN...! I GOT THROWN IN JAIL!!" * " Oh that's right, you guys just got plugged in. Well, back when the arcade first opened; TurboTime was by far the most popular game, and Turbo...he loved the attention. So when RoadBlaster's got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy was he jealous, so jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new ones. Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good." * "Oh, that's not blood force trauma, ma'am. That's just... The honey glow in m'cheeks..." * "Oh, I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines. Hu-up! Huh. Hu-up! Ah... Hu-up Hu-up Hu-up! I can't hop. I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here! OH, WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" Trivia *Felix is the only character in the film to be seen regenerating after dying (along with a character from Hero's Duty). Turbo also dies in the film, but he is unable to regenerate as he is in another game. *His main inspiration is Mario. As you can see, they both have caps, short hair, and brown boots. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant. *His family is said to consist of a mother and father, although neither appears in the movie. *During the film's earliest development, Felix was cast as the main character instead of Ralph. *Also during the film's earliest development, he was intended to join Ralph to help him be the good guy. *Felix's clothes were also changed during his development. He wore overalls to a yellow shirt with tucked sleeves, and a different belt. But now he wears a blue shirt and a name tag on it with a different belt. *Felix can speak Q*Bertese. *Felix's smart, but a little cowardly personality is very similar to Luigi from the Mario series. *In an early draft of the film, Felix was intended to join Ralph on his journey to become a hero. However, the filmmakers felt that Felix's inclusion would distract the central heart of the story: the relationship between Ralph and Vanellope. *True to his name, Felix can fix anything with his magical golden hammer, including, apparently, physical injuries. Unfortunately for him, this comes with a catch; anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and cannot be used to destroy or damage things. *In the video game, he claims that he is lactose intolerant, like Candace Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. *Felix is the fourth good guy in a Disney animated feature to be put in jail, the first three being Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin from Aladdin, and Flynn Rider from Tangled. *In one scene of the film, Felix mentions Mario during the party. His main inspiration was Mario. **However, Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis, appears in the movie, as Mario is only referenced. *In The Art of Wreck-It Ralph, It shows changes in Fix-It Felix's appearance from a figure made of measuring rulers to a human wearing overalls to a human wearing modern plumbers uniform. *Fix-It Felix has some similarities with his voice actor, Jack McBrayer. *Felix is the second Disney character voiced by Jack McBrayer (first is Irving from Phineas and Ferb). **However, Felix is the first to be voiced by Jack McBrayer in a Disney feature while Irving is the first to be voiced by the same actor in a Disney TV series. *Another scene with Calhoun is that when they fell into the Nesquik-sand, they stepped on a double-stripped branch since Vanellope mentioned that double-stripes break. *Despite being inspired by Mario from Mario Bros., Fix-It-Felix also has some similarities with another Disney character, Manny Garcia, from Handy Manny. **They have similar clothes: cap, short-sleeved shirt, an undershirt, tool belt, gloves, jeans (with rolled up sleeves), and shoes. **They both had round noses. **They both had "magical" tools. **They both fix things. **Both of them are short in height. **Many people found them to be cute. **Manny's motto sounded similar to Felix's catchphrase. **Manny's "pet" was named Fix-It which is now Felix's title. ***However, they had a few differences too. ****Manny is Hispanic and speaks English as his second language while Felix looked more European and speaks English with a touch of Southern slang. ****Manny never took off his hat, except at the wedding episode, and Felix toke his hat off several times in the film. ****Handy Manny is the main protagonist in his own TV series while Felix is the tritagonist in a feature film. *Despite being the central "good guy" in the game Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix seems to be the only one who does not think Ralph is as bad as he's programmed to be. He seems to only repudiate Ralph in order to stay "on top" with the "good guys", and generally tries to cease all arguments between the "good guys" and Ralph. *Even though Felix wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and carries a golden hammer in the game (and in the film), the film shows that the ''Fix It Felix Jr. ''game cabinet has pictures of him wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a normal hammer. *In the junior novelization when Mary is announcing the cake flavors when she gets to Felix, she does not get cut off by Ralph and all of the Nicelanders say vanilla, so Felix's favorite cake flavor is vanilla. *Felix wielding a hammer throughout each stage may be a loose reference to Wrecking Crew, although in that game Mario destroys structures rather than repair them. *Felix and Sprocket from the ''Skylanders ''series have some similarities. **They have similar chatchphrases (Sprocket's is "The fix is in", Felix's is "I can fix it") **They both carry magic tools. **They both wear blue clothes. Images For images of Fix-It Felix, Jr., click here. Category:Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr.